


Mood

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Desperation, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nervousness, Oral Fixation, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Takuya is in a particularly pervy mood





	

Takuya was settled out in the set area. Just draped in a stray chair, watching people go by. He was in a mood. One leg tossed over the arm of the chair, settled a bit sideways. Eyes drifting over the many people scuttling by. Narrowing as he saw his prey talking to one of the managers, lips upturned into a confident, evil smirk.

 

Nakai was trying to hash out Bistro details for the filming later that day. His eyes caught sight of Takuya just past the side of the manager's head. Caught by those powerful brown eyes. Slowly the other man pulled out a candy. A lollipop he slowly sucked into his mouth, eyes never leaving the little man. Cheeks hollowing as he pulled it slowly in and out. Finally the candy escaped that strong suction and just settled on those full lips. Nakai felt a drop of sweat run down the back of his neck. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been Takuya’s target. “Nakai-san?” His gaze snapped back to the manager that caught him staring. Feeling his phone vibrate as he was dragged away, the screen light up with just.

 

_ I would tell you not to walk away, but I like the view too much. _

 

Later on between shots, his eyes just followed that plump butt. The shadow of a smirk constantly playing across his face. The hair on the back of Nakai’s neck pricked up. Goosebumps every time he sensed those eyes on him. Almost jumping when while walking between sets with everyone, a hand took a bold stroke across his round rear. Shooting Takuya a withering glare, which had no effect on the smug man.

 

_ I love the soft feeling of your rump in my hand _

 

This dance they were working on didn’t help. Sliding past one another, over and over. So close Nakai could feel his breath on his ear. Takuya’s presence was over bearing. Trying to concentrate on singing, despite the distracting shadow ever present on the edge of his senses.

 

_ I can't wait to hear you voice when I have you bent over. _

 

The room was dark as they tripped in, mouths locked in battle. Heavy breaths filled the room. Sounds of furniture moving, the thump of a body hitting wood. The rustle of clothes, a soft whine as teeth sank into a shoulder. Twin metallic thumps of belt buckles hitting the floor. Rhythmic moans filled the room. Each following the slap of skin. The raspy voice drawn out in a long low groan as a tongue ran up the side of his neck. Table scraping a few centimeters along the floor as the speed increased. Whispers filled the room.

 

“I could spend all day inside you”

“I love your little moans, let me hear more”

“You feel so good. I don’t know how much longer I can last”

 

The sound of nails scraping on the table top. Those raspy moans reached a fever pitch. Quickly a hand muffled that mouth. One long high pitched groan, a hard splat of cum hitting the floor. Feeling the vibration of the deep moan against his back as Nakai felt his insides fill. The darkness was suddenly quiet, only the sound of their heavy breathing disrupting it. Arms hugging the man under him tight, nose snuggling into his neck.

 

“I hate it when you get in a mood”

“Liar”


End file.
